


La favola della buonanotte

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [9]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Elements, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 027. Genitori</a></p><p>– Padre, ci racconti una favola? – chiese Setsuka tirandogli un lembo del kimono.<br/>– Non vi bastano quelle di Sumire? – chiese lui con un sospiro divertito – Va bene, vediamo cosa potrei raccontarvi…<br/>– Una storia di oni! – chiese Fuma.<br/>– Con una bella principessa! – aggiunse la figlia.<br/>– Un pubblico esigente – commentò Seishiro ridendo – Come faccio ad accontentarvi tutti e due?</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai, accenni incest; collocata cronologicamente all'interno di Phantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La favola della buonanotte

Lo shoji scorse con leggero fruscio sulla sua guida e i bambini alzarono di scatto la testa.  
– Padre! – trillò Setsuka abbandonando la sua bambola e gettandosi tra le braccia dell’uomo. Fuma, da bravo ometto, si limitò ad arrossire di gioia e rimase seduto compostamente: fu Seishiro ad accomodarsi accanto a lui e a posargli un bacio sui capelli.  
– Resti con noi stasera, padre? – chiese Setsuka arrampicandosi sulle sue ginocchia.  
Il padre le accarezzò i capelli, sistemandosi quella bambolina in braccio – Non è un po’ tardi per te, principessa?  
– Ma non ci sei mai! – ribatté lei mordendosi un labbro, con un’espressione così sussiegosa che Seishiro scoppiò a ridere.  
– Non hai tutti i torti, bambolina – ammise, non senza avvertire però un velo di malinconia al pensiero di Subaru, solo nella sua stanza – Ma stasera sono qui, no? – Fuma poggiò il capo contro il suo braccio, annuendo felice.  
– Padre, ci racconti una favola? – chiese Setsuka tirandogli un lembo del kimono.  
– Non vi bastano quelle di Sumire? – chiese lui con un sospiro divertito– Va bene, vediamo cosa potrei raccontarvi…  
– Una storia di oni! – chiese Fuma.  
– Con una bella principessa! – aggiunse la figlia.  
– Un pubblico esigente – commentò Seishiro ridendo – Come faccio ad accontentarvi tutti e due? Se parlo di dame, Fu-chan si annoia, se racconto di oni, Setsuka-chan si spaventa… Un bel problema.  
– Oni? – gemette Sumire entrando in quel momento nella stanza –Cielo, Signore, terrorizzerete la bambina!  
– Non è vero, Sumire! – si lamentò Setsuka, piccata – Non sono così paurosa!  
– Non sono cose che una signorina deve ascoltare – rispose lei con tono conclusivo – E poi avete gli occhi che si chiudono, non ve ne accorgete? È ora di andare a dormire.  
– No, no! – disse la bambina aggrappandosi al collo di Seishiro – Sei cattiva, Sumire! Non vedo mai mio padre e vuoi rubarmi anche i pochi minuti che è con noi!  
Sakurazuka la strinse tra le braccia, sorridendo davanti a quel capriccio adorabile – Buona, buona, Setsuka-chan: non è il caso di rispondere così alla povera Sumire! Ti faccio una promessa – continuò accarezzandole una guancia – Se stanotte vai a dormire presto, anche domani verrò a trovarvi.  
– Davvero? – chiese Fuma felice.  
– Promesso? – rispose lei, smettendo il broncio.  
– Promesso – concluse il padre baciandole la fronte – Ma ora vai con Sumire.  
Rassicurata, Setsuka si avviò, ancora un po’ mogia, dietro la sua balia.  
– Beh, è diventata una serata per soli uomini – commentò Seishiro accarezzando i capelli del figlio – Vada per gli oni?  
Fuma annuì con decisione, al settimo cielo per la contentezza: voleva tanto bene a Setsuka-chan, ma una serata solo con suo padre era un tesoro inestimabile!  
Sakurazuka restò un attimo soprappensiero: di favole sui demoni ce n’erano tante, ma l’ultima volta che Fuma ne aveva sentita una non aveva dormito tutta la notte. Poi gli venne un’idea.  
– Allora – cominciò, e il bambino si accomodò tutto orecchie – C’era una volta, in un paese di montagna, una donna che viveva con sua figlia…  
– Ma padre – lo interruppe Fuma, arrossendo immediatamente per l’imbarazzo.  
– Cosa c’è, Fu-chan?  
– Avevi detto che era una storia di oni…  
– E lo è, Fu-chan.  
– Sì, però… – cercò di giustificarsi il bambino – Una storia di oni con una femmina per protagonista è strana…  
– Allora facciamo che la donna aveva un bambino – rispose il padre, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo: quella storia non funzionava, con un maschio come protagonista! Ma ormai era tardi, perché Fuma aveva battuto le mani felice e pendeva di nuovo dalle sue labbra.  
Pazienza, l’avrebbe rimaneggiata un po’.  
– Dicevamo: c’era una volta, in un paese di montagna, una donna che viveva con suo figlio, di nome… – Seishiro ci pensò su un istante e poi disse, sorridendo – …Subaru.

~ * ~

C’era una volta, in un paese di montagna, una donna che viveva con suo figlio.  
Il marito era morto tre anni prima, insieme a molti altri uomini, sulla montagna più grande del luogo, che sovrastava il villaggio: gli abitanti temevano quel luogo così come il bosco che la ricopriva, arrampicandosi sulle pendici come edera su una casa, perché si diceva che lì vivessero i demoni.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio vivevano del lavoro dei campi ma, soprattutto durante gli inverni più rigidi e i periodi di carestia, gli uomini erano costretti a spingersi nel bosco sulla montagna per cacciare: spesso tornavano a mani vuote, correndo e urlando terrorizzati, dicendo di aver visto dei demoni; altre volte tornavano con le loro prede, ma bianchi come morti, raccontando di aver udito suoni sinistri e visto cose mostruose; alcune volte, invece, nessuno faceva più ritorno. I vecchi, le donne e i bambini li attendevano per giorni, ma di loro non se ne sapeva più nulla, come se fossero stati inghiottiti dalla montagna.  
– I demoni devono averli divorati – bisbigliavano tra loro le donne, addolorate per le compaesane rimaste vedove, e terrorizzate che una simile disgrazia potesse abbattersi anche su di loro.  
I bambini, ignari di questi racconti, avvertivano comunque la cappa di paura che gravava sul villaggio: i loro giochi potevano svolgersi solo all’interno del cerchio di case del paesino e, al calar del sole, venivano immediatamente richiamati a casa.  
La donna di cui si è parlato all’inizio era una giovane vedova, che abitava in una casupola tra quelle più ai margini del villaggio; non era particolarmente bella né intelligente, lavorava duramente nei campi e le sue mani erano indurite e scure per la terra, la voce era un po’ roca; suo marito era stato un buon uomo come lei, e, come la sua sposa, non aveva mai brillato per avvenenza o ingegno.  
Eppure, come in ogni favola che si rispetti, il figlio della donna era un bimbo di straordinaria bellezza: accanto a lei e agli altri bambini del villaggio, sembrava un giovane signore circondato dai servi.  
La madre notava con terrore tutto questo e cercava di parlare il meno possibile della stranezza del figlio; a questo si aggiungeva il bizzarro colore dei suoi occhi:  _verdi_. La donna non smetteva di domandarsi da dove venisse quel colore e temeva che qualcosa di terribile sarebbe accaduto; eppure, in cuor suo, non poteva non sentirsi sciogliere davanti alla bellezza di suo figlio, anche se questo non le aveva impedito di pensare che la spaventosa fine di suo marito avesse in qualche modo a che fare con il suo bambino, l’aveva almeno consolata.  
Ma accadde un giorno che suo maritò tornò. 

~ * ~

– Ma non l’avevano mangiato i demoni, padre? – chiese Fuma sorpreso.  
– C’era andato vicino, Fu-chan – rispose sibillino Seishiro. 

~ * ~

La donna quasi svenne nel ritrovarselo davanti: l’uomo aveva i vestiti stracciati, il volto emaciato, ed era pallido e terrorizzato come fosse uscito da un incubo.  
– Marito mio, sei tornato! – esclamò lei sorreggendolo e aiutandolo a rientrare in casa. Quando l’uomo si fu seduto accanto al fuoco ed ebbe svuotato il bicchiere d’acqua che la moglie gli aveva dato, lei disse ancora – Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo, marito mio? Sono già tre anni che sei sparito!  
– Tre anni? – chiese l’uomo, sbalordito – Ma se sono partito da qui solo stamattina! – poi, scuotendo il capo – Ah, è vero quel che si dice, il tempo scorre in modo diverso nel bosco… Quelle rughe sul tuo volto non c’erano, l’ultima volta che ti ho vista.  
– Sei stato sulla montagna tutto questo tempo? – si stupì la donna.  
– Per me è stata appena una giornata – rispose lui, passandosi una mano sul volto – La più orribile della mia vita!  
– Cosa ti è capitato? – chiese lei.  
– Eravamo partiti all’alba – iniziò l’uomo, rabbrividendo al ricordo – E arrivammo all’entrata della foresta che era già giorno. C’era un silenzio orribile man mano che entravamo nella parte più folta, e, ad un tratto, ci sembrò di aver smarrito la via, che gli alberi non fossero più gli stessi e si sentissero rumori spaventosi ovunque – l’uomo era così terrorizzato che non riuscì a continuare e la donna iniziò a tremare.  
– C’erano… come dicono le leggende… gli oni? – sussurrò coprendosi poi la bocca con una mano.  
Il marito annuì, iniziando a sudare freddo – C’è un intero regno, lì – balbettò – E loro sono tanti, spaventosi e hanno forme diverse.  
– Che ne è stato degli altri? – gemette lei. L’uomo si portò le mani alla testa, come un bambino terrorizzato.  
– Li sentivo gridare e ricordo che, davanti, avevo una donna bellissima e terribile, con la pelle pallida da morta, i capelli neri e le labbra di sangue, e le ho urlato “Non uccidermi, per pietà, ho moglie e un figlio piccolo”!  
Poi l’uomo cominciò a piangere, e la moglie lo scosse per rinfrancarlo – Sei salvo ora! Non fare così, marito mio! – gemeva con le lacrime agli occhi per la paura; lui scuoteva ferocemente il capo, biascicando parole che lei non riusciva a capire, ma che la riempivano di angoscia e cattivi presagi.  
– Vogliono il bambino! – gridò l’uomo alle insistenze della donna – Mi hanno lasciato andare dicendo che sarebbero venuti a prenderlo… Io ho cominciato a correre e cadevo e mi graffiavo contro le piante, poi sono sciovolato e ho rotolato per un bel tratto, finché non ho trovato il sentiero per uscire dal bosco… – si asciugò il volto con la manica strappata del vestito – Dov’è il bambino?  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che la donna era già fuori di casa, gridando il nome del figlio.  
Non lo vide.  
Girò come una pazza attorno alla casupola, scrutò ogni anfratto della zona lì attorno, piangendo e tirandosi i capelli nel toglierli dal viso, con la vista annebbiata.  
Non c’era.  
Il suo bambino, il suo bellissimo bambino non c’era più; se lo vide in lacrime, trascinato via da un demone spaventoso, magari in procinto di essere sbranato…  
Cadde in terra con un urlo disperato che nessuno udì, visto che erano tutti nei campi.  
– Madre?  
Con la furia di una belva in trappola, la donna si voltò verso una delle stradine che passavano tra le case e vide suo figlio: aveva gli occhi verdi sgranati, il kimono sporco di terra, le ginocchia sbucciate e un sologeta.  
La donna si alzò in piedi a fatica e arrancò verso di lui, incespicando, e lo afferrò tra le braccia crollando in ginocchio e ficcandogli le unghie sulla schiena, tanto lo stringeva.  
– Perdonami, madre – piagnucolò lui spaventato – Ho strappato il vestito e perso un geta, avevo paura a tornare a casa.  
La donna lo baciò furiosamente e lo prese in braccio, correndo verso la casupola con lui stretto al petto. 

~ * ~

Da quel momento ebbe inizio una vita orribile per la famigliola; l’uomo riprese a lavorare nei campi, ma la donna non volle più lasciare da solo il figlio: rimaneva in casa con lui e non apriva nemmeno la porta, se non era certa che dall’altra parte vi fosse il marito, e teneva sprangate le finestre.  
Inoltre, come precauzione massima, costringeva il bambino a nascondersi nella vecchia cassapanca che aveva portato in dote alle sue nozze; l’aveva svuotata della biancheria, degli oggetti e degli abiti che conteneva e, messo uno strato di tessuti sul fondo, vi aveva fatto entrare il figlio; durante il giorno la sorvegliava di continuo e di notte vi dormiva accanto, poggiando il capo e le braccia sul coperchio.  
Subaru, insomma, iniziò a passare in questo modo bizzarro le sue giornate; quanto era l’ora dei pasti, la madre apriva con circospezione la cassapanca e gli passava le ciotole con il cibo e, quando aveva finito le sue faccende, sedeva accanto a lui e rammendava o puliva le verdure, canticchiando filastrocche o canzoncine per fargli compagnia.  
Non era una soluzione felice per nessuno, ma sarebbe potuta andare peggio se Subaru fosse stato di indole diversa; era un bambino di quattro anni di carattere docile e un po’ solitario; quel colore così strano dei suoi occhi non piaceva agli altri bambini, e quindi era spesso oggetto di canzonature e brutti scherzi da parte dei ragazzini più grandi. Non gli dispiaceva moltissimo, quindi, non uscire di casa, ma stare in quella cassa lo annoiava da morire; ogni tanto, quando sua madre apriva un finestra per far luce, poteva guardare (attraverso le feritoie delle vecchie assi mal sistemate) quel che c’era attorno; ma poi veniva tutto nuovamente sprangato, e non si vedeva più niente.  
Passò qualche settimana così, e a volte Subaru piangeva per il nervosismo di dover rimanere chiuso là dentro e la paura che respirava nell’aria; la madre aveva i nervi logorati, ma il terrore di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere qualora si fosse distratta la manteneva vigile e le faceva studiare con ansia febbrile ogni rumore interno o esterno alla casa.  
Il padre lavorava ogni giorno nei campi, nel tentativo di strappare alla terra delle provviste per il duro inverno che si prospettava per tutto il villaggio.  
Le giornata autunnali iniziarono a farsi sempre più fredde e buie e, ben presto, arrivò la prima neve. 

~ * ~

Subaru, rannicchiato nel suo nascondiglio, ascoltava il rumore del vento; non era tanto la scomodità a logorare i suoi nervi, bensì quel buio ed il silenzio nel quale si trovava a vivere costantemente negli ultimi tempi. Si era accorto che era arrivato l’inverno dal freddo che spirava tra le feritoie della cassapanca: entrava in sottili veli di gelo che si infilavano sotto le porte e le finestre e spazzavano il pavimento. E poi, i loro pasti si erano fatti più magri, tanto che spesso il suo stomaco brontolava e sentiva piccoli morsi, come se avesse una lucertola viva al suo interno.  
Un giorno che il vento attorno alla casa soffiava con più violenza, sentì la porta di casa aprirsi di colpo e sobbalzò per la sorpresa, rabbrividendo poi per il freddo; era strano, si disse, la mamma era sempre molto cauta quando apriva la porta di casa. Sentiva solo il vento che sibilava nella stanza, e si accoccolò nella coperta che aveva con sé; poi, lentamente, il coperchio della cassapanca si sollevò, e Subaru vide la donna più bella che avesse mai incontrato: il viso era pallido come il collo, le mani, bianco come il suo kimono, le labbra erano rosse e occhi e capelli erano neri come il cielo di notte, buio e profondo. A Subaru mancò il fiato quando la bella signora si chinò a sbirciare su di lui.  
Sorrise, e lui arrossì.  
– Ciao – bisbigliò lei – Vieni con me, piccolino?  
Subaru, istintivamente, si rannicchiò contro il fondo della cassapanca – La mamma non vuole…  
La bella signora sorrise ancora – Non preoccuparti – rispose con un sorriso. Gli porse una mano; Subaru non ne aveva mai vista una così piccola e bianca, liscia come un sassolino di fiume – Vieni.  
Il bambino la prese e si lasciò sollevare in braccio: era una donna piccola e sottile, doveva essere giovanissima. L’incanto della vista di una creatura così bella non riuscì a distoglierlo dal pensiero della mamma: si guardò attorno e la vide stesa in modo un po’ scomposto sulfuton.  
– Dove andiamo?  
– A fare una passeggiata, piccolino.  
– La mamma non viene?  
– No, lasciala dormire – rispose la bella signora dirigendosi verso la porta con lui in braccio.  
– Posso darle un bacio? Se non la saluto le dispiacerà.  
La splendida donna lo guardò sorpresa e poi, con un sorriso dolcissimo, lo depose a terra; Subaru corse dalla madre e le posò un bacino, appena accennato per non svegliarla, su una guancia.  
– Andiamo, piccolino – lo chiamò la fanciulla.  
Il bambino si accostò a lei sulla soglia e rabbrividì per il freddo; la bella signora sembrava perfettamente a suo agio nel sottile kimono bianco e, quando lo vide tremare, lo avvolse in un rozzo tanzen della madre che era appeso ad un chiodo accanto allo stipite e lo riprese in braccio.  
Subaru si tirò la stoffa fin sulla testa per coprirsi dal vento, e si stupì della tranquillità con cui la bella dama procedeva placida nella neve, come camminasse su un tappeto di soffice lana bianca.  
Non sapeva quanto quel viaggio stava durando, ma si accorse che il vento aveva smesso di soffiare: sbirciò appena dal tanzen e vide che si stavano inoltrando nel bosco – Non dobbiamo stare qui! – disse – La mamma dice che non bisogna mai avvicinarsi alla foresta!  
– Ma tu non hai niente da temere, piccolino – rispose lei – Io abito qui.  
– Qui? – esclamò il bambino sorpreso. In una foresta così spaventosa una fanciulla così bella? – E dove vivi? In una capanna?  
– No – rise lei divertita – Vivo nel palazzo del mio re.  
– Un re? – rispose Subaru – Qui?  
– Oh sì – commentò lei sibillina – Tra poco lo incontrerai. 

~ * ~

– Un re? – domandò Fuma sorpreso – C’era  _davvero_  un re nel bosco?  
– Sì che c’era, Fu-chan- rispose il padre. Poi, con voce cupa e paurosa – Il re più potente del Paese.  
Il bambino rabbrividì e il padre gli accarezzò i capelli – Non devi aver paura, Fu-chan, è solo una favola – poi, sorridendo – Vieni qui.  
Il figlio gli si acciambellò vicino, sul cuscino che il padre aveva posto accanto a sé, e si rimise più tranquillo ad ascoltare. 

~ * ~ 

Man mano che si addentravano nel bosco, Subaru perdeva sempre di più il senso del tempo, e si rannicchiava impaurito contro il seno della donna: udiva, in un silenzio innaturale, suoni e voci sinistri, che parlavano un linguaggio umano, ma con timbri che ricordavano i più spaventosi rumori della natura.   
– Setsuka-san! – chiamò una voce simile al sibilo del serpente – Dove porti quel bel bocconcino?

~ * ~ 

– Si chiama Setsuka come Setsuka-chan! – esclamò Fuma contento.  
Il padre annuì e continuò a raccontare. 

~ * ~

– Dal re – rispose lei placida, senza neppure voltarsi.  
– Dal re? – chiese un’altra voce, cupa come l’eco di una caverna.  
– Sì – rispose nuovamente lei – Perciò state alla larga.  
Il bimbo rabbrividì e nascose il capo nella stoffa del tanzen, spaventato fino alle lacrime.  
Ma, di lì a pochi passi, davanti a loro si spalancò la vista di un’immensa reggia; Subaru sgranò gli occhi: non aveva mai visto niente del genere.  
Ovunque c’erano piante in fiore, cascatelle d’acqua e case enormi, fatte con muri di pietra e pannelli di carta decorati con disegni magnifici: la paura svanì davanti a quella vista incredibile e gli sembrò che gli occhi non bastassero per guardare tutto e che non potesse succedergli niente di male in un posto così bello.  
La bella dama camminò tranquilla, con lui ancora in braccio (e Subaru si stupì di quanto fossero forti quelle braccia esili), su un ponticello che collegava la grande residenza ai suoi giardini, e le enormi porte si spalancarono davanti a loro; entrarono in un corridoio nel quale, pensò Subaru, la sua casetta e tutte quelle vicine sarebbero entrate comodamente. Man mano che lo percorrevano, il bambino si guardava attorno e si sporgeva per vedere tutte le splendide decorazioni sui pannelli tra i quali camminavano.  
Poi la bella dama si fermò davanti a un colossale portone dorato, con lo splendido dipinto di un ciliegio in fiore. Le porte si aprirono da sole e l'incantevole signora entrò nella sala gigantesca, in fondo alla quale, dietro un drappo decorato, sedeva qualcuno.  
La fanciulla si inchinò, posando in terra il bimbo – Mio signore.  
– Sei tornata, Setsuka-chan – disse una voce da dietro il velo – Cosa mi hai portato?  
– Il figlio dell’uomo verso cui avete avuto pietà – rispose lei.  
– È in quel fagotto di stracci che hai lì accanto?  
– Sì.  
– Mandalo avanti, voglio guardarlo.  
La bella dama sfilò il tanzen dalle spalle del bambino e lo spinse in avanti, verso il telo; a Subaru parve di avere le gambe piene di sassi.  
– Su, vieni avanti – ordinò placida la voce.  
Il bambino iniziò a piagnucolare spaventato: voleva tornare a casa, voleva la sua mamma; giurò che non si sarebbe più lamentato di restare chiuso nella cassa, che non avrebbe fatto più i capricci. Spazientito, l’uomo dietro il velo si alzò, e scostata la cortina, si avvicinò al bambino; Subaru lo guardò da sotto in su, tentando di asciugarsi gli occhi con le mani: era un uomo altissimo, vestito di rosso e nero, una stoffa lucida e liscia come l’acqua.  
L’uomo gli alzò il viso ed esclamò sorpreso – Ma che carino!  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lui per osservarlo meglio: sorrise a quegli occhioni pieni di lacrime e gli accarezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano – Sicura che questa bambolina sia figlio di quel rozzo contadino, Setsuka-chan?  
– Sì, mio signore.  
– Beh, non è una sgradita sorpresa – rispose l’uomo – Cambio di programma – aggiunse poi – Voglio tenermelo.  
La bella dama lo guardò sorpresa – Qui?  
– Sì – rispose lui tranquillo. Prese il bambino in braccio, portandolo alla sua altezza – Ha degli occhi molto belli, hai visto?  
– Sì, uno splendido colore – confermò la bella dama, con un sorriso – Darò ordine che nessuno lo tocchi – poi alzandosi – Ma, se permettete un parere… non lo farei uscire dalle vostre stanze.  
– Buona idea – rispose l’uomo – Puoi andare.  
– Grazie, mio signore.  
Subaru si rese conto di colpo di quel che stava succedendo – Ma… io devo tornare dalla mia mamma… – balbettò, ricominciando a piangere – Devo tornare a casa o si preoccuperà…  
– È la mamma che ti ha mandato qui, bambolina – rispose l’uomo, baciandogli una guancia – È questa casa tua, adesso.  
– Non è vero! – gridò il bambino, cercando di scendere a terra – La mamma me l’avrebbe detto!  
L’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando – Su, su, non fare scenate, bambolina – lo consolò – Dimmi, come ti chiami?  
Ma Subaru, spaventato e preoccupato, si rifiutò di rispondere, scotendo con forza il capo.  
– Quanti capricci – commentò l’uomo – Ma sei così carino che non importa.  
L’uomo portò il bambino in lacrime per lunghi corridoi, illuminati, oltre che dalle fiaccole, dal riverbero dell’oro che decorava le pareti di carta; lasciò Subaru in un stanza dal pavimento liscio e fresco che il piccolo non aveva mai visto. 

~ * ~

– E com’era, padre? – chiese Fuma con gli occhioni incantati – Era d’oro?  
– No, Fu-chan – rispose il padre con un sorriso – Era un semplice pavimento con i tatami, come questo.  
– E quel bambino non li conosceva? – chiese Fuma, sgranando gli occhi sorpreso – Non c’erano in casa sua?  
– No, Fu-chan: nelle case dei contadini delle zone di montagna spesso non ci sono perché non possono permetterseli.  
– E… dove camminano?  
– Pare abbiano un pavimento di terra battuta.  
Fuma lo ascoltava a bocca aperta: fece scorrere la mano sui tatami accanto al suo cuscino, non riuscendo ad immaginare una casa senza di essi. 

~ * ~

Subaru posò i piedi sulla paglia intrecciata e liscia dei tatami, guardandoli con tanto d’occhi; due splendide donne entrarono nella stanza e lo guardarono incuriosite.  
– Fategli un bagno e vestitelo come si deve – ordinò l’uomo – Poi mettetelo al letto e badate che non esca da qui.  
Prima ancora che riuscisse a capire, l’uomo sparì dalla sua vista, e Subaru si ritrovò solo, in una stanza gigantesca con splendidi dipinti sulle pareti, stoffe dai colori meravigliosi e due incantevoli dame che lo fissavano con curiosità.  
Di colpo, tutta l’ansia e la paura si raccolsero negli occhi, e lui scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando forte e chiamando “mamma”. 

~ * ~

– Poverino… – sussurrò Fuma dispiaciuto.  
Seishiro gli scompigliò amorevolmente i capelli – Non dispiacerti, Fu-chan, non gli succederà niente di male!  
Il bambino annuì e posò il capo sulle braccia incrociate, comodamente appoggiate sulle ginocchia del padre: pensò a quanto sarebbe stato brutto se, un giorno, qualcuno fosse venuto a portarlo via da casa sua e non avesse più rivisto la mamma, Setsuka-chan, Sumire e suo padre. Scosse con decisione la testa, tanto che i ciuffi scompigliati gli andarono negli occhi, e si disse che quella era solo una favola: non poteva farsi spaventare da un racconto come Setsuka-chan, non era più un bambino piccolo!  
– Non hai sonno, Fu-chan? – chiese Seishiro accarezzandogli il capo e lasciando che si poggiasse contro le sue ginocchia – Vuoi che continui domani?  
– Nono! – esclamò il figlio balzando a sedere, perfettamente sveglio – Voglio sapere come va avanti!  
Il padre sorrise e cercò di lisciargli i capelli – Allora… 

~ * ~

Subaru si svegliò molte ore dopo, incartato tra le coltri soffici e lisce di un futon gigantesco.  
A casa dormiva sempre con la mamma, abbracciati in un futon piccolo e con le coperte ruvide che facevano il solletico sulle gambe nude; d’inverno faceva freddo e lui, per scaldarsi, si stringeva forte contro la madre, poggiando il capo contro il seno di lei.  
Doveva tornare dalla sua mamma.  
Sgusciò fuori dalle coperte e si guardò attorno; pensando che il campo fosse libero e si avviò verso due shoji altissimi in fondo alla stanza: sul momento credette che non sarebbe mai riuscito a muoverli, e invece quelli scivolarono sulla loro guida leggeri che era un piacere. Il corridoio là fuori era grandissimo, con un pavimento di legno lucidissimo, tanto che i piccoli tabi che gli avevano messo lo fecero capitombolare.  
Si tirò su, con i lucciconi agli occhi, massaggiandosi il fondoschiena e domandandosi da quale lato dovesse andare: quel corridoio era così lungo che non capiva dove avrebbe trovato la porta (non poteva certo sapere che quella residenza era tanto grande da non possedere un unico corridoio!); decise di andare a sinistra, semplicemente perché da quel lato c’era un bellissimo dipinto di ciliegi in fiore che lo aveva colpito, e s’incamminò, stando attento a non scivolare più.  
Andò bene per un po’: non incrociava nessuno, ma iniziò presto a sentire le lacrime premere agli occhi, perché gli sembrava di aver camminato per tantissimo tempo senza esser riuscito ad arrivare da nessuna parte; aveva paura, aveva fame, voleva la mamma e quel posto così grande lo spaventava.  
I lacrimoni rotolarono già dalle sue guance, anche se lui tentava coraggiosamente di ricacciarli indietro, e gli annebbiavano la vista, rendendola acquosa come fosse riflessa in un laghetto.  
Fu così che Setsuka lo trovò, esclamando sorpresa – E tu che ci fai qui?  
– Per favore! – piagnucolò lui – Mi riporti dalla mamma!  
La bella dama mise il broncio, sbuffando indispettita – Quelle due sciocche mi sentiranno! – disse, probabilmente all’indirizzo delle due donne a cui il bambino era stata affidato la sera prima. Lo prese in braccio e lo portò attraverso un corridoio che non riusciva a vedere tra le lacrime e si ritrovò, dopo un tempo che non seppe quantificare, sulla superficie liscia dei tatami.  
– Che c’è, Setsuka-chan? La mia bambolina piange di nuovo?  
Subaru riuscì a vedere, tra le lacrime, l’uomo della sera prima, comodamente sdraiato su dei larghi cuscini rossi, puntellato su un poggia-gomito intarsiato.  
La dama spinse gentilmente il bimbo verso il suo sovrano – Mio signore, l’ho trovato che vagava per i corridoi.  
Il volto dell’uomo s’incupì – Pare che se non bado io ai miei affari, nessun altro si degnerà di farlo – commentò – Vai ad occuparti di quelle due sciagurate.  
– Sì, mio signore – rispose la bella fanciulla alzandosi. Poi, esitando, gettò uno sguardo a Subaru.  
– La bambolina lasciala qui.  
– Sì, mio signore.  
Subaru si guardò attorno e le lacrime iniziarono a stillare come goccioloni di pioggia – Voglio la mia mamma! – singhiozzò – Voglio tornare dalla mamma!  
L’uomo si alzò e lo prese tra le braccia, cullandolo come un neonato – Non fare così, avanti – bisbigliò – Qui nessuno vuole trattarti male.  
– Ma io voglio la mamma – piagnucolò il bambino.  
Con un sorriso l’uomo lo depose sui cuscini e batté le mani: una bella dama entrò in un morbido frusciare di vesti e s’inchinò – Desiderate, mio signore?  
– Portami dei dolcetti e del tè.  
La fanciulla gettò uno sguardo sorpreso al bimbo e, con un grazioso inchino, uscì dalla stanza; tornò quasi subito, tanto che Subaru pensò che avesse dimenticato qualcosa, reggendo un largo vassoio imbandito che posò accanto ai cuscini, e, con un’ultima genuflessione, uscì.  
L’uomo tornò accanto al bambino e, inginocchiatosi accanto al vassoio, pescò un dolcetto a forma di fiore di ciliegio e glielo porse – Mangia, su. È buono.  
Subaru si stropicciò gli occhi per scacciare le ultime lacrime ed allungò esitante le mani, mentre lo stomaco brontolava furiosamente. Diede un morso e si stupì di quel sapore così buono: non era solo dolce era… un gusto pieno, e la pasta esterna sembrava sciogliersi in bocca. Sgranò gli occhioni e diede un altro morso, finendo in pochi secondi il dolce; l’uomo sorrise e gliene porse un altro, lasciando che ne mangiasse quanti ne desiderava, offrendogli ogni tanto un sorso di tè caldo.  
La sazietà e il retrogusto dei dolci, che gl’impastava piacevolmente la bocca, gli trasmisero un piacevole senso di sonnolenza che partiva dallo stomaco e gli faceva gravare le palpebre.  
Non posso dormire! si disse,  _devo tornare dalla mamma!  
_ Eppure si sentiva bene, forse perché non aveva mai mangiato così tanto e cose così buone, e iniziò a stropicciarsi gli occhi. Una coperta gli piovve gentile sulle spalle.  
– Dormi – sussurrò l’uomo.  
– Devo tornare a casa… – pigolò.  
–  _Sei_  a casa, bambolina.  
– Ma voglio la mamma… – ripeté il bambino, sentendo di nuovo le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.  
– Non ti piace stare qui?  
– Ma la mamma…  
– Come ti chiami? – lo interruppe l’uomo.  
– Subaru.  
L’altro sorrise – Allora dormi, Subaru-chan.  
– Ma tu chi sei? – chiese alla fine il bambino. 

~ * ~

Seishiro si fermò un istante: il nome del re dei Demoni era alquanto spaventoso, ma, sul momento non gli venne in mente niente per sostituirlo.  
– Padre? – chiese Fuma, risvegliatosi dal mondo incantevole della favola.  
Un ghigno furbo comparve sul volto dell’uomo – Niente, Fu-chan, mi ero distratto un attimo. 

~ * ~

– Seishiro – rispose. 

~ * ~

– Come voi, padre? – chiese Fuma sorpreso.  
– Perché, non mi vedresti bene nei panni del Re dei Demoni? – rispose il padre con voce cupa e cavernosa; il bambino scoppiò a ridere divertito. 

~ * ~

– E sei davvero un re? – domandò ancora Subaru.  
– Oh sì, bambolina: sono il re di questa montagna.  
– Ma la mamma dice che non ci vive nessuno perché è pericolosa.  
– Non per me – concluse l’uomo, baciandogli la fronte.  
Il bambino crollò in un sonno profondo. 

~ * ~

I giorni passavano e, senza rendersene conto, Subaru pensava sempre meno alla sua casa e a sua madre; non era colpa sua: era l’aria stessa del luogo in cui si trovava a sortire questo effetto, ad avvolgere di nebbia i ricordi e a farli sparire pian piano, quasi senza accorgersene. E così, senza davvero rendersene conto, Subaru smise di chiedere di sua madre, in un momento perso in un giorno di cui non ebbe più memoria.  
Ormai, nella sua bocca, c’era solo il nome di Seishiro, e neppure di questo ebbe coscienza subito; quel bizzarro sovrano si comportava in modo tutt’altro che paterno nei suoi confronti: era piuttosto come un bambino che gioca con la sua bambola o con un cucciolo prediletto, divertendosi a trascorrere insieme a lui il tempo e a viziarlo con dolci, coccole e premure. Era anche quella  nuova vita a fargli dimenticare le antiche abitudini, come se non le avesse mai sperimentate: non ricordava più la ruvida carezza delle vesti umili e delle coperte rammendate, o il sapore della zuppa scura che costituiva l’unica pietanza della giornata, o la polvere fastidiosa che andava negli occhi quando si levava il vento, o le canzonature e i dispetti degli altri bambini che non volevano mai giocare con lui perché aveva “gli occhi strani”, le ferite che lasciavano sulla pelle le pietre della strada quando ci cadeva sopra o inciampava e perdeva una scarpa… In quel grande palazzo tutto era sempre liscio e lucido, con le lenzuola bianche e le coperte morbide e Seishiro-sama era sempre disposto a dargli dei dolci, a prenderlo in braccio e a giocare con lui: di giorno, se c’era bel tempo, lo portava in uno dei giardini interni alla residenza e lo lasciava divertirsi con le farfalle, i fiori, l’acqua delle fontane; se il tempo era brutto, restavano nella grande stanza con i morbidi cuscini scarlatti e giocavano ad un versione ridotta del kai-awase, con solo qualche decina di conchiglie, oppure Subaru sonnecchiava sui guanciali soffici, mentre Seishiro leggeva per conto suo.  
Dopo qualche tempo (che il bambino non avrebbe potuto calcolare comunque, perché il tempo in quel palazzo scorreva in modo diverso dal mondo esterno), il sovrano lo fece trasferire in una dimora più piccola, ai margini del suo regno, dove anche lui passava le sue giornata per fargli compagnia. A volte capitava che non si facesse vivo che per qualche ora, e, man mano che passava il tempo, le visite di diradarono ancor di più, con grande dolore di Subaru.  
Finché un mattino, quasi di colpo, si accorse che arrivava con la fronte all’altezza delle spalle di Seishiro-sama: il sovrano gli sorrise placido e, accarezzandogli una guancia, disse – Direi che è il momento di riportarti a casa, no, Subaru-kun?

~ * ~

Subaru aveva pressappoco vent'anni quando tornò alla reggia in mezzo al bosco; con sua grande sorpresa, dopo quel periodo di “raffreddamento”, Seishiro-sama sembrava essere tornato lo stesso dei lunghi giorni che quel bimbo dagli occhi verdi aveva trascorso tra le pareti della sua dimora. Era tornato il tempo delle premure, delle carezze, dei piccoli desideri subito soddisfatti, delle giornate insieme, delle mattine nel giardino e delle sere nella stanza dai grandi guanciali scarlatti; non era cambiato affatto, e questo ricordò al ragazzo la sua infanzia.  
Anche perché, nonostante fossero trascorsi quasi vent’anni, nessuna traccia era rimasta su Seishiro, né su Setsuka, bella e giovane come sempre (anche se gli aveva rivolto un sorriso malizioso che lui non aveva afferrato la prima volta che si erano rincontrati), né su nessun altro dei domestici o delle dame che conosceva. Tutto questo gli riusciva incomprensibile ma poi, dal momento che tutto sembrava giusto e tranquillo così, Subaru smise di pensarci. 

~ * ~

Seishiro si fermò un attimo, pensieroso: ecco, era arrivato al momento per il quale, all’inizio di quella serata, aveva obbiettato alla protesta di Fuma di volere un maschietto come protagonista di quella favola.  
Cielo, si disse, _ora cominciano i guai.  
_ – Che c’è, padre? – chiese il bambino tirandogli una manica.  
– C’è che ora sorge un problema, Fu-chan – rispose il padre meditabondo.  
– Quale?  
– Serviva una fanciulla come protagonista perché qui cambiano un po’ le cose.  
Il bambino lo guardò piegando il capo da un lato – Non la potete più continuare, allora? – chiese preoccupato.  
Seishiro lo guardò un attimo, accarezzandogli i capelli; il suo Fu-chan aveva ancora dieci anni e ce ne sarebbe voluto ancora qualcuno prima che potesse arrivare a capire tante cose.  
Pazienza, pensò con un’alzata di spalle; se era ancora così piccolo non avrebbe capito, quindi decise di smettere di farsi problemi.  
– Andiamo avanti – sorrise. 

~ * ~

C’erano tanti giardini attorno al palazzo di Seishiro-sama: il suo prediletto era quello che si affacciava sulle sue stanze, pieno di ciliegi bianchi perennemente in fiore; vi passavano le giornate, talvolta con il sottofondo del koto di Setsuka, altre in silenzio, Subaru seduto e Seishiro, con il capo sulle sue ginocchia, sdraiato su un largo drappo steso sotto il più grande dei ciliegi.  
Restavano lì finché non calava il sole, l’uomo che fissava i petali cadere al suolo in pallide danze, il ragazzo che osservava il suo signore, accarezzandogli i capelli con la punta delle dita.  
Una sera che c’era più vento rimasero ad osservare il turbinio feroce dei petali strappati dalle fronde, come ipnotizzati da quella nevicata silenziosa di fiori.  
Seishiro si sollevò a sedere e sorrise allo sguardo sorpreso del ragazzo; alzò una mano a spazzolare via petali dai suoi capelli e lasciò poi scivolare le sue dita fino a soffermarsi su una delle guance: lo guardò come se riflettesse, così a lungo che Subaru arrossì imbarazzato.  
– Seishiro-sama?  
L’uomo sorrise, come si fosse ridestato dai suoi pensieri e si sporse in avanti, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle serrate e sorprese del ragazzo.  
Subaru si tirò indietro esitante, posando una mano sul petto di Seishiro come a volerlo tenere distante.  
Lui sorride divertito – Cosa c’è, Subaru-kun? Non ti piaccio? – poi, posando una mano su quella del ragazzo – Non mi vuoi bene? – chiese ancora, sfiorandogli le labbra prima con il sospiro e poi, vedendo lo sguardo imbarazzato del ragazzo, di nuovo con le sue. Subaru non si scostò più, ma schiuse docilmente la bocca al bacio di Seishiro, piegando leggermente il capo da un lato.  
L’uomo di staccò lentamente, sfiorandogli le labbra con la punta delle dita – Ti piaccio un po’, allora.  
Il ragazzo arrossì ancora e annuì imbarazzato.  
L’altro sorrise – E mi vuoi bene? – chiese e, nel vedere Subaru abbassare gli occhi arrossendo ancor di più, mise un broncio da bambino e gli sollevò il volto con due dita – Nemmeno un po’?  
Sotto quello sguardo così indagatore, Subaru bisbigliò un – Tanto… – così flebile che Seishiro dovette posare una guancia contro la sua per sentirlo; l’uomo sorrise ancora e strinse tra le braccia il ragazzo che, sorpreso, si sbilanciò e crollò sul drappo rosso, reso morbido dallo strato di erba e petali caduti là sotto.  
Seishiro si sporse su di lui, puntellandosi con le braccia in modo da poterlo osservare: aveva le guance dello stesso colore della stoffa su cui era disteso, gli occhi di un verde più scuro persino dell’erba e la pelle bianca, candida come il primo strato di neve, soffice come bioccoli di cotone.  
Il sovrano sorrise, constatando come tanta bellezza avesse superato le sue più rosee previsioni: aveva sperato di poter tenere per sé un ragazzo così avvenente sin da quando aveva visto, per la prima volta, quella bambolina vestita di straccetti ruvidi; e, quando decise di essersi divertito a sufficienza con quel bimbo così carino, l’aveva fatto trasferire nella piccola dimora ai margini del suo regno, dove il suo potere non avesse più alcun influsso, e aveva aspettato che quel batuffolino raggiungesse un’età più adulta.  
Subaru lo fissava con imbarazzo, senza capire che avesse in mente il suo signore; Seishiro-sama gli piaceva, tanto e da sempre, sin dai primi sparuti ricordi di quand’era bambino, e l’unica cosa che desiderava era stargli vicino, il più possibile. Era ancora un ragazzino, a dispetto dei suoi diciannove anni, e per trasformare quell’ingenuo affetto in un amore dalle connotazioni più adulte, ci sarebbe voluto qualche tempo.

~ * ~

Seishiro sbirciò l’espressione di Fuma: era un po’ perplesso.  
– Riesci a seguirmi, Fu-chan?  
Il bambino piegò il capo da un lato per riflettere ( _come Subaru_ , pensò il padre con un sorriso) – Finora Sumire ci ha sempre raccontato che i principi si innamorano delle principesse, non ha mai detto di un re che si innamora di un principe.  
– Penso che Sumire si arrabbierebbe se sapesse che ti ho raccontato una favola così – rispose il padre meditabondo – Direbbe che sei troppo piccolo, e forse non ha tutti i torti.  
– Ma non è vero! – si lamentò il bambino, piccato – E poi, che c’entra? Sono sempre storie di gente che si innamora!  
Il padre rise – Beh, non sei così piccolo, hai ragione.  
– Solo che – continuò Fuma – Come si fa a fare i bambini in una coppia di due maschi?  
– Non si può, Fu-chan: è un tipo di rapporto diverso da quello tra moglie e marito.  
– Diverso come?  
– È una cosa più… alla pari; si possono condividere più cose: la caccia, la guerra, il modo di pensare…  
– Come quando gioco con Kamui-sama? – chiese il figlio – Ma allora è come essere amici e basta!  
Il padre scoppiò a ridere di nuovo – Per questo argomento, Fu-chan, sei davvero troppo piccolo, ancora – gli scompigliò i capelli, cercando di dissipare l’espressione imbronciata del figlio – Ne riparleremo tra qualche anno.

~ * ~

Il tempo passava, scivolando come acqua sul regno nel bosco, senza sfiorare nessuno dei suoi abitanti.  
Subaru e Seishiro trascorrevano le loro giornate nel grande palazzo, felici come gli abitanti del Regno della Luna, e sarebbe rimasto tutto così se… 

~ * ~

– Se…? – chiese Fuma con gli occhi luccicanti.  
– Ci sto arrivando… – rispose il padre. 

~ * ~

Un giorno, uno dei tanti che scivolavano in quella calma felicità, i due amanti riposavano nel giardino d’autunno; Seishiro aveva fatto stendere un drappo marrone sotto uno degli aceri e sedeva lì, con la schiena poggiata contro il tronco, il capo di Subaru posato su una gamba. Seduta su un comodo cuscino sull’ **engawa** , Setsuka suonava il suo koto, adattando le note al cadere delle foglie scarlatte, al loro galleggiare come barchette di legno dipinto sull’acqua del laghetto: anche lei era vestita come un acero, di marrone e rosso, i bei capelli sparsi attorno al cuscino come una cascata di inchiostro nero, e pizzicava le corde con un plettro che aveva scelto per i suoi disegni di foglie autunnali.  
– Tu e il perfezionismo, Setsuka-chan – aveva riso il suo signore quando l’aveva notato.  
– Non vi ha mai disturbato, se non erro.  
– Oh no, assolutamente – rispose l’uomo, continuando a lisciare i capelli neri di Subaru con la punta delle dita.  
– Siete diventato scortese da quando c’è quel ragazzo – disse lei dopo un po’, senza smettere di suonare.  
– Mhm? – rispose Seishiro sorpreso, lanciandole un’occhiata, prima di riabbassare lo sguardo verso il ragazzo.  
– Una dama non è felice di venire ignorata – continuò lei con il broncio, voltandosi da un’altra parte – Da quando c’è quel ragazzo, non vedete che lui.  
Il sovrano rise – Devo dedurre che tu sia gelosa, Setsuka-chan? – poi, continuando ad accarezzare i capelli di Subaru, placidamente addormentato sulle sue gambe – Eppure lo devi aver intuito subito, appena l’hai visto, no?  
La bella dama si strinse nelle spalle – Sì, ma non pensavo l’avreste fatto davvero. Un conto giocarci un po’, ma un demone, un sovrano, che perde la testa per un ragazzo umano…  
Seishiro le rivolse uno sguardo apparentemente placido, ma che fece trasalire la fanciulla – Sì, sono un re, Setsuka-chan, il  _tuo_ , casomai l’avessi dimenticato. E se, demone o meno, sovrano o meno, voglio tenermi questo ragazzo come amante invece di sbranarlo, tu cos’hai da questionare?  
Lei scoppio a ridere, felice di vedere che l’indole del suo signore non era stata neppure scalfita, come aveva invece temuto – Assolutamente nulla, mio signore – rispose con un placido inchino, senza traccia alcuna di malizia.  
Seishiro sorrise e tornò ad occuparsi del suo amante, riprendendo a lisciarne il capo. Senza accorgersi che s’era svegliato da un pezzo e aveva udito ogni parola. 

~ * ~

– Ah! – esclamò Fuma – Ma come, non lo sapeva che era un regno di demoni? Non se n’era accorto?  
– No, Fu-chan: quando si entra nel regno dei demoni, si dimentica ciò che si è vissuto prima, perciò Subaru non poteva ricordare nulla di ciò che si diceva al villaggio.  
– Sì, ma… Anche se questi sembravano esseri umani, come ha fatto a non capire niente? E’ scemo!  
Il padre rise a quell’esclamazione – Vedi, Fu-chan: i bambini accettano come normale il mondo in cui crescono. Hai visto come ti sei sorpreso quando ho detto che il bambino della favola non aveva mai visto i tatami? Tu sei cresciuto in una casa che ne ha, quindi sei convinto che sia normale così; se tu fossi nato in un regno in cui gli uomini camminano sulle mani, invece che suo piedi, avresti creduto che fosse normale camminare a testa in giù. Mi capisci?  
Il bambino annuì con forza – D’accordo. 

~ * ~

Quella notte, solo nella sua stanza, Subaru fissava il vuoto con il cuore e lo stomaco stretti da una morsa; gli ricordava una notte, persa in un tempo che gli sembrava infinito, in quella stessa stanza, con lo stesso batticuore e la stessa paura.  
Seishiro-sama è un demone?, si ripeteva.  
Non riusciva a crederci; una voce di donna, che non ricordava ma che gli illanguidiva il cuore, risuonava nella sua memoria, dicendo che i demoni erano mostri orribili, crudeli che si divertivano a terrorizzare e divorare gli esseri umani.  
Nella sua mente dibattevano feroci tante idee, i sentimenti per il suo signore, il terrore della rivelazione, i dubbi sul perché lui fosse l’unico essere umano in quel regno, dove fossero i suoi genitori, perché lui era stato cresciuto e tenuto con tanto amore, perché, perché, perché… Aveva l’impressione che la testa gli si dovesse rompere per i troppi pensieri contrastanti, che il cuore dovesse scoppiare per il dispiacere. Di colpo, di quel mondo bello e pacifico in cui aveva vissuto tutta la vita, si ritrovò a temere persino l’oscurità di quella stanza così spaventosa di notte, da solo: non vi era più abituato, visto che da molto tempo ormai dormiva insieme al suo signore.  
Voleva Seishiro-sama, ma era terrorizzato anche solo al pensiero di averlo accanto.  
Demone ed innamorato.  
Si alzò di scatto e lasciò il letto, come se questo potesse consentirgli di lasciar lì i brutti pensieri, ma stare in piedi, nel buio, era ancora peggio. Voleva Seishiro-sama. Voleva Seishiro-sama ed era terrorizzato da quel posto. Come un lampo nel cielo scuro, gli venne in mente un’immagine di lui bambino che piangeva per la paura, chiamando sua madre.  
Spalancò gli shoji di corsa e si mosse, tentoni e terrorizzato, verso la stanza del suo signore: non lo chiamò neppure prima di aprire i pannelli della stanza, ma ci si lanciò dentro.  
L’uomo, steso nel futon, si alzò di scatto e si volse verso di lui – Chi è là?  
– Seishiro-sama.  
Udì un sospiro nel buio – Sei tu, Subaru-kun! Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento! Vieni qui – la luce di una lampada brillò nella stanza, illuminando la figura dell’uomo inginocchiato sul futon.  
Paura.  
Paura di quel buio, paura di  _lui_ : per un attimo questi due terrori dibatterono nella sua mente; poi fu il buio, e si gettò tra le braccia dell’uomo. Seishiro lo strinse a sé sorpreso, accarezzandogli il capo reclinato sulla sua spalla – Stai male? Subaru-kun?  
Il ragazzo, udendo quella voce preoccupata, represse a stento un singhiozzo, dicendosi che no, Seishiro-sama non poteva essere un mostro.  
– Subaru-kun – l’uomo lo prese per le spalle e lo scrutò alla fioca luce della lampada – Sei stravolto… – disse, più un pensiero ad alta voce che una frase diretta al ragazzo. Gli sfiorò una guancia – Stai male?  
– Sì.  
– Stenditi – gli rimboccò le coperte – Dove senti dolore?  
Subaru scosse il capo e gli prese una mano, portandosela al viso: aveva uno sguardo terribilmente spaurito, pensò l’uomo sentendo una stretta al cuore.  
– Seishiro-sama?  
– Sì?  
– Tu sei un demone?  
Il sovrano lo guardò sorpreso, sgranando gli occhi – Come…?  
– Oggi, mentre parlavi con Setsuka-san.  
– Eri sveglio…  
– È vero?  
Seishiro sospirò – Sì.  
– Perché io sono qui?  _Vivo_?  
Una carezza – Mi piacevi, ti volevo per me.  
– E io? Da dove vengo?  
– Da un villaggio ai piedi della montagna.  
– E… i miei genitori?  
L’uomo fece una smorfia – Tuo padre ha preferito cederti a me per avere salva la vita.  
Non era vero, lo sapeva: ma non gl’importava; se le esistenze di quegli sciocchi contadini potevano mettere a repentaglio il suo mondo, meglio mentire. Sorrise al pensiero di quanto potesse divenire possessivo quando si trattava di quel ragazzo.  
– E… mia madre?  
Seishiro si strinse nelle spalle – Non so.  
– Vorrei vederla… una volta sola.  
– No – poi, accorgendosi di quanto dura fosse suonata la sua risposta, si chinò su di lui, accarezzandolo – Non vuoi restare con me?  
– Sì, ma… voglio conoscerla, vederla, sapere perché…  
– Perché? A cosa ti serve? Non sei felice, qui?  
– Ma…  
– E comunque, il tempo scorre in modo diverso, qui, tua madre sarà già morta e sepolta da un pezzo! Vuoi lasciare tutto per andare in cerca di un fantasma e di un mucchietto di ossa?  
Si pentì all’istante, ma ormai il danno era fatto. Subaru si alzò di scatto, districandosi con furia dalle coperte attorcigliate alle gambe.  
– Dove pensi di andare?  
– Via!  
Seishiro si lasciò scappare una risata senza allegria – “Via!” e dove? Dove pensi di andare, tu, senza di me?  
Il ragazzo lo fissò con un’espressione che Seishiro non aveva mai visto – Io sono umano – rispose.  
E non ci fu più altro da dire. 

~ * ~

Subaru si muoveva lungo il sentiero, con la furia che sembrava ardere sempre più, quasi alimentata dal freddo che lo circondava.  
Una parte di lui singhiozzava piano, flebilmente, e lui aumentava la velocità del passo, nonostante il dolore alle gambe, per non ascoltare. E, ogni volta che sentiva quella vocina chiedergli “A che t’è valsa questa stupida alzata di testa? Hai perso Seishiro-sama, che era l’unica cosa che valeva!”, rispondeva ferocemente “Non era un posto per me. E nessuno che avesse un cuore avrebbe mai detto quel che  _lui_  ha detto! Perché non è mai stato sincero, con me? E poi”, si disse, sentendo una stretta feroce al cuore, “se avesse tenuto tanto a me non mi avrebbe lasciato andare…”  
E così, per orgoglio, si faceva forza per continuare ad andare avanti. 

~ * ~

– Subaru è proprio scemo! – commentò Fuma.   
Il padre scoppiò a ridere – Era una dama, nella storia originale, Fu-chan, e non era sciocca, ma solo orgogliosa e testarda. E poi, pensa un momento, Fu-chan: se qualcuno parlasse così di tua madre, tu come reagiresti?  
– Setsuka-chan gli avrebbe dato uno schiaffo – brontolò Fuma, ancora poco convinto.  
Il padre rise ancora più forte, portando una mano al viso – È una favola, Fu-chan! E ricordati che ci sono poche donne come tua sorella nel mondo reale, figurati nelle fiabe! 

~ * ~

Era l’alba quando Subaru giunse al villaggio: fu subito, immediatamente, sorpreso dalla povertà che vedeva ovunque, dalle case misere e spallate, dalla polvere che si alzava sulle strade, dagli abiti dimessi di uomini e donne che, con attrezzi agricoli in mano, si recavano ai campi.  
La gente lo vide uscire dalla foresta e, con un brusio ansioso, si domandò chi fosse, se un demone o un uomo. Le donne si tirarono vicino i figli e gli uomini si posero davanti a loro con le zappe e le vanghe come armi in mano.   
– Chi siete? – urlò il capo villaggio, un vecchio malfermo sulle gambe, che s’appoggiava ad un bastone nodoso.  
Subaru, disabituato a quei modi rudi, avanzò sorpreso verso l’uomo – Sono umano, come voi, se è questo che temete!  
Il ragazzo che sorreggeva il capo villaggio, ma mano che Subaru si avvicinava, gli bisbigliò – Pensate sia il caso di credergli? Guardatelo! Vi sembra uno di noi? – e poi, quando il ragazzo fu abbastanza vicino –Guardategli gli occhi! Gli occhi! Quale uomo ne ha di quel colore?  
Il vecchio si fece pensieroso – Ce n’è stato uno… Come ti chiami, ragazzo? – gli domandò.  
– Subaru.  
Il capo annuì e gli fece cenno di seguirlo nella sua casupola.  
L’abitazione del capo villaggio era il luogo più piccolo e misero in cui Subaru ricordasse di aver mai messo piede: le pareti erano di semplice legno grezzo, il pavimento di semplice terra battuta, coperto qua è là da rozze stuoie di paglia intrecciata, un misero braciere al centro della stanza principale e poche suppellettili di legno. Si guardava attorno stupito, sorpreso soprattutto dalla mancanza di luce: nel palazzo che aveva appena lasciato tutto era lucido e brillante, dai pavimenti di legno dei corridoi alle pareti decorate con polvere d’argento o d’oro.  
Il vecchio sedette a fatica su una delle stuoie e lo invitò a fare altrettanto: si stava maledettamente scomodi, pensò il ragazzo; si consolò dicendosi che, almeno, adesso era nel suo mondo, tra i suoi simili.  
– Hai detto di chiamarti Subaru, vero? – chiese il capo villaggio puntandogli addosso due occhi sepolti tra le rughe, ma incredibilmente vividi. Subaru fissava quel capo canuto, le macchie scure sulla pelle, cascante e grinzosa come la buccia di una mela vecchia, le ossa sporgenti per la magrezza e la mancanza di elasticità delle carni, i movimenti rigidi e anchilosati; non aveva mai visto nulla di così grottesco: la vecchiaia non esisteva entro i confini del regno dei demoni e il ragazzo ebbe un moto di ansia e repulsione all’idea che la sua pelle ed il suo corpo sarebbero diventati, un giorno, come quelli dell’uomo davanti a sé.  
– Sì, signore – rispose, confuso da tutte quelle informazioni e, dovette ammetterlo, sensazioni sgradevoli, che lo assalivano da ogni parte.  
– Quei tuoi occhi… – cominciò il vecchio; poi sembrò ripensarci e gli chiese chi fosse e da dove venisse.  
Subaru gli raccontò di sé, di come fosse cresciuto alla corte di un demone, senza scendere nei particolari perché, con sua profonda frustrazione, gli sembrava di non ricordarli nitidamente: eppure era assurdo, era partito da lì solo poche ore prima! Il capo villaggio lo ascoltava in silenzio, guardandolo con curiosità e attenzione; attese che il suo racconto fosse finito e poi iniziò a parlare, scegliendo lentamente le parole – Da sempre, in questo villaggio – disse – Si narrano storie sui demoni che vivono nel bosco ai piedi della montagna; non so dire se siano vere, poiché la gente, impressionata da questi racconti, spesso attribuisce ai demoni eventi infausti come malattie e avvenimenti strani. Eppure, da numeroso tempo, tra i capi villaggio si narra di come, più di cento anni fa, i demoni rapirono un bambino il cui padre era riuscito a stento a fuggire alla cattura degli oni – gli occhi scuri dell’uomo si puntarono su di lui – Un bambino dagli occhi verdi.  
Subaru si sentì gelare – Più di cento anni fa? – chiese con voce tremante.  
Il capo villaggio annuì – Non so se sei tu quel bambino – disse – Ma sento che non sei un demone. È però un elemento di disturbo per la gente umile che vive qui il tuo arrivo: come mai, se è vero ciò che mi hai narrato, che sei dunque stato trattato bene da quelle creature, hai deciso di tornare qui?  
Subaru ebbe un istante di panico: non ricordava più perché l’avesse fatto.  
– I-io – balbettò – Sono un uomo. Non è normale che io voglia vivere con i miei simili?  
Il vecchio annuì e chiamò la nipote che lo accudiva, chiedendole di far ospitare il ragazzo nella sua casa. Subaru si alzò e fece per uscire, quando poi, di colpo, chiese all’uomo – Perdonatemi… Le tombe dei miei genitori dove…?  
Il capo villaggio lo guardò con comprensione – Poco distante da qui c’è un cimitero: non so se le loro tombe ci siano ancora, ma, non sapendo chi fossero, non so indicarti dove siano… Mi dispiace. 

~ * ~

– Poverino – commentò Fuma tutto mogio – E adesso? Che farà? Torna dal re dei demoni?  
– E come potrebbe, Fu-chan? – rispose il padre – E poi, non ricordi quel che ti ho detto a proposito del Regno dei Demoni?  
– Cosa?  
Il padre non rispose, ma riprese a narrare. 

~ * ~

Subaru rimase a vivere nel villaggio, adattandosi poco alla volta a quel mondo sconosciuto e alieno.  
Era aiutato da una cosa che però, inizialmente, lo sconvolse non poco: iniziava a dimenticare quel che era stato di lui prima di mettere piede fuori dal bosco; ricordava perfettamente il mattino in cui era arrivato al villaggio, lo sguardo sorpreso della gente, la discussione con il vecchio capo, ma non ricordava bene quel che era accaduto  _prima_.

~ * ~

– Ma no! Non vale! – saltò su Fuma.  
– Come no? – rise il padre – Te l’avevo detto prima, no?  
– Ma allora quello scemo adesso si dimentica di tutto?  
Seishiro gli scompigliò i capelli, facendogli cenno di rimettersi comodo – Lasciami continuare, la favola non è ancora finita. 

~ * ~

Si sforzava, soprattutto quando la gente del villaggio (i bambini in particolar modo, che erano stati i primi ad abbandonare la diffidenza per quello straniero) gli domandava dove avesse vissuto fino a quel momento: ricordava un grande palazzo, dei giardini rigogliosi, un uomo ed una dama di incredibile bellezza… Ma poi, più nulla, non avrebbe saputo dire neppure perché se ne fosse andato.  
Le cose, in compenso, non erano facili per lui: se la sua presenza poteva smuovere la curiosità dei bambini e la fascinazione delle donne, sensibili alla sua avvenenza, così non era con il resto della popolazione; il cibo era scarso, il lavoro duro e la terra ingrata, e a nessuno faceva piacere avere una bocca inutile da sfamare come la sua: si pretendeva che lavorasse, ma come poteva? Guardava gli strumenti per lavorare i campi con curiosità, così come i bimbi guardavano lui, e non aveva il fisico adatto per simili sforzi; le sue mani poi, dicevano con disprezzo gli uomini, erano bianche come quelle dei neonati, più effeminate persino di quelle delle loro donne. Erano mani di un uomo che non aveva mai lavorato, e dove poteva esistere un luogo nel quale un ragazzo così giovane non conoscesse la fatica? Che ci tornasse e non togliesse loro il cibo di bocca!  
Altri vociferavano che fosse un demone venuto a derubarli della salute e dei figli, come si diceva nelle leggende, e trattenevano a stento il loro malanimo per rispetto al capo villaggio e perché Subaru, dal canto suo, cercava di dare meno fastidio possibile.  
Quanto a lui, gli sembrava di essere una foglia sballottata dal vento, senza un passato e senza un futuro.  
A volte, quando il sole calava, restava a guardarlo in silenzio, la gola stretta da una sensazione di dolorosa malinconia di cui non capiva l’origine.   
Dov’era casa sua? Dov’era stato fino a quel momento e perché adesso si trovava lì, in quel luogo così diverso da lui? Erano tutte domande a cui non sapeva rispondere e che lo angosciavano fino a togliergli il sonno e l’appetito.  
Era trascorso un mese da quando era giunto lì, e si avvicinava il primo giorno d’inverno.  
Presso il villaggio, quella data era considerata infausta: si diceva che i demoni la prediligessero per le loro scorribande che si spingevano fino al villaggio. In ogni casa si accendeva incenso sugli altari e ovunque venivano appesi simboli magici e luci che tenessero lontane quelle creature.  
Subaru non capiva cosa temessero e i bambini, sorpresi e divertiti, gli insegnarono cosa fossero i demoni: mostri crudeli che si divertivano a terrorizzare e uccidere gli uomini, anche a mangiarli, si diceva. Nella sua mente completamente ignorante crebbe il terrore per quegli esseri, contagiato dallo sgomento che avvolgeva tutto il paesino. Si diede da fare anche lui per porre le dovute protezioni e attese, con terrore, la data fatidica. 

~ * ~

Gli shoji della stanza erano spalancati e Seishiro osservava il lento ondeggiare delle foglie d’acero. Setsuka giunse alle sue spalle, annunciando la sua presenza con un leggero sospiro.  
– Mio signore?  
– Cosa c’è?  
– State bene? – chiese titubante.  
– Certo.  
– I vostri sudditi sono in ansia, mio signore: è da molto che non vi mostrate e che non concedete loro di divertirsi un po’.  
L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle – D’accordo. Di’ loro che sono liberi di fare quel che vogliono.  
Non ci pensò subito, e in seguito si maledisse più di una volta per non averlo fatto.  
Udì spandersi nell’aria come onde i moti di gioia del suo popolo che correva festoso verso i confini del regno, verso la zona più esterna della foresta.  
Cosa c’era lì fuori di così interessante?, si chiese; da quando quello sciocco ragazzo era partito aveva improvvisamente perso interesse per tutto. Non era mancanza, assolutamente! Era solo… Come se le cose attorno a lui avessero perso colore.  
Prima era tutto soffuso di una certa luce, quasi un’euforia: gli sembrava che ogni cosa dovesse essere bella solo per il gusto di poterne godere assieme a quel ragazzo così avvenente, ma ora tutto gli veniva a noia, rendendo le sue giornate interminabili e mortalmente tediose.  
Setsuka, povera cara!, le aveva provate tutte per distrarlo, ma neppure lei era riuscita a fargli cadere dagli occhi quella cortina grigiastra, fastidiosa.  
Si alzò e camminò lento sull’engawa, diretto verso il giardino primaverile; quel bianco immacolato gli calmava il cuore con la sua assoluta lentezza, con il suo silenzio pesante come neve, così diverso dalla pomposa maestà degli aceri scarlatti del parco d’autunno.  
Abbracciò con lo sguardo quella foresta bianca, silenziosa e seguì con lo sguardo quella specie di viottolo che c’era tra gli alberi, osservando i petali candidi scivolare giù. Scese sull’erba e vi si incamminò, conscio che quasi tutta la sua corte era partita e che restavano solo lui, pochi discreti servitori, e quegli alberi dai tronchi possenti e dalle chiome pallide; camminò tra quelle due file di ciliegi che stillavano petali ad ogni sospiro del vento e, di colpo, si sentì solo.  
Era una sensazione di pesantezza che non aveva mai provato, che gravava dal centro del petto, e capì che quel peso non c’era mai stato, prima: aveva sempre vissuto nell’equilibrio perfetto di una vita in cui lui bastava a se stesso, in cui ciò che lo circondava era solo un piacevole oggetto di divertimento o uno sgradevole disturbo da eliminare.  
Poi era arrivato quel ragazzo, così docile e grazioso, e si era accoccolato in un angolo, in silenzio, dandogli la certezza che lui era lì, sempre, ad ogni suo cenno, dandogli per la prima volta la sensazione di possedere qualcosa perché l’oggetto stesso del suo desiderio aveva scelto di vivere solo per essere suo, per non lasciarlo mai. E se n’era accorto quando quel ragazzo era sparito, ferito e furioso, con quella luce orribile negli occhi, e ora non riusciva più a tornare nella sua intoccabile serenità: non era debolezza, era solo…  _mancanza_. Nel suo mondo perfetto nel quale lui bastava a se stesso si era inserito un vuoto che gli mostrava quanto tutto ciò che lo circondava fosse solo un’illusione gradevole, ma senza luce né colore.  
Che sciocche riflessioni, si disse. Un demone, un re che provava abbandono solo perché uno sciocco ragazzo umano se n’era andato.  
Ma sentiva che c’era di più, che una verità sibilava alle sue orecchie così come i ciliegi gravavano come un tunnel candido sopra di lui.  
Quello sciocco ragazzo umano era stato il primo oggetto davvero suo che avesse mai posseduto, che gli aveva mostrato il mondo come un luogo nel quale non essere solo uno spettatore, ma verso il quale provare un attaccamento mosso da qualcosa di più profondo del puro gusto estetico.  
Era come se, di colpo, la luce si fosse spenta e lui riuscisse a vedere il suo mondo solo come un regno vuoto.  
Sciocche riflessioni, si ripeté,  _sarà l’effetto dei ciliegi_.  
Tese una mano e aspettò che un petalo vi cadesse, ondeggiando placido; ma, all’ultimo momento, proprio mentre già credeva di sentirne la freschezza vellutata sul palmo, il vento lo portò via.  
E lui, seguendone deluso il nuovo moto, ricordò cosa ci fosse di così eccitante per il suo popolo oltre i confini del suo regno.  
Il villaggio degli uomini.  
Dove adesso c’era anche quel ragazzo. 

~ * ~

– Ah! – esclamò Fuma spaventato – E adesso? I demoni si mangeranno Subaru? – chiese aggrappandosi alla manica del kimono del padre.  
– Beh, lasciami proseguire e lo scoprirai, no? – rispose Seishiro accarezzandogli i capelli. 

~ * ~

Stava per calare la notte sul villaggio.  
Tutti erano asserragliati nelle loro case e i nuclei formati da più famiglie si erano stipati tutti insieme, come se essere di più potesse in qualche modo proteggerli. La dimora del capo villaggio era la più grande e la sua numerosa famiglia, composta da figli, nuore, suoceri e nipoti di svariate età, era tutta stretta attorno al vecchio; Subaru sedeva in un angolo, terrorizzato forse più degli altri, perché era la prima volta, quella, che conosceva la paura, e perché sentiva, quel momento più che mai, di non essere parte di quella gente.  
Donne e bambini erano rannicchiati contro una delle pareti, avvolti nelle coperte, e spesso qualcuno dei più piccoli scoppiava in lacrime, soffocato dalla tensione che gravava tra quelle mura.  
Poi, di colpo, si udì un suono.  
Era simile all’ululato del lupo, a quello del vento, al rimbombo di una caverna, al fischio delle foglie degli alberi, un suono che non apparteneva a nessun essere umano o animale.  
– Gli oni! – gemette una delle donne, stringendosi così forte al petto il suo bambino da farlo piangere; tutti tentarono di calmarlo, ma quello, spaventato, non fece che raddoppiare i vagiti.  
Un colpo secco, come quello di una violenta folata di vento, colpì la porta sprangata, strappando un grido a tutti, tranne Subaru, che pensò di non avere più voce. Fuori, si udirono delle grida, legno che andava in pezzi, e un altro colpo, violento come il precedente, si abbatté contro le assi dell’entrata della casa del capo villaggio.  
Uomini e donne iniziarono a pregare, ma le urla non cessavano e neppure i colpi: poi, con un gran rumore di legno spezzato, la porta si ruppe. 

~ * ~

Quando giunse al villaggio, i suoi sudditi avevano già distrutto una casa e il fuoco ardeva attorno ai suoi resti: la gente si era radunata attorno a quella luce, brandendo zappe, vanghe e, chi ne aveva, rudimentali spade dall’impugnatura di legno semi grezzo.  
Volse attorno lo sguardo, angosciato solo dal pensiero di poter essere giunto troppo tardi.  
– Mio signore! – esclamò uno dei demoni, riconoscendolo.  
– Altezza! – fece eco un altro, facendogli largo.  
Da quel caos di terrore, fuoco e oscurità emerse il kimono candido di Setsuka – Cosa fate qui, mio signore? –chiese inchinandosi, placida come fossero nel loro palazzo – Se era vostro desiderio partecipare, vi avremmo atteso…  
– Dov’è?  
Lei lo guardò innocentemente – Mio signore?  
– Dov’è, Setsuka?  
Lei sospirò appena – Non lo vedo… Come pensate che possa distinguere l’uno dall’altro questi…  _esseri_?  
Seishiro la fulminò con lo sguardo e, di colpo, i suoi sudditi si fermarono, in attesa di un suo ordine.  
Poi, lo vide.  
Fu come se un peso si fosse tolto dal petto, ma non ci fece caso, concentrato solo sul pensiero di quanto quegli stracci rozzi stonassero sulla pelle pallida di Subaru. Sorrise, pensando che non vedeva l’ora di rivedergli indosso quel kimono giallo, quello con le fronde di bambù ed i piccoli uccelli scuri dipinti sopra.  
Avanzò placido, con i suoi sudditi che gli facevano largo, la gente terrorizzata che neppure osava gridare, tranne i bambini, che piangevano con urla alte, miagolanti quelle dei neonati e singhiozzanti quelle dei più grandicelli, stretti alle madri che gemevano in silenzio. Subaru lo fissava con i grandi occhi verdi, così belli, screziati alla luce delle fiamme, sgranati per la paura, una vecchia spada dalla lama rovinata stretta in entrambe le mani; gli si avvicinò lentamente, sorridendo come quando era bambino, i primi giorni in cui era venuto a vivere nella sua reggia, divertito dal non vedere davanti a sé un morbido frugoletto dagli occhi gonfi di lacrime, ma un giovane uomo dalle membra esili, come quelle di una delle creature del suo regno, come fossero fatte di ghiaccio liscio.  
– Subaru-kun – sussurrò dolcemente. Il ragazzo indietreggiò di un passo, serrando di più le mani sull’elsa di quella spada di pessima fattura – Via, Subaru-kun – disse ancora – Andiamo a casa, non è proprio posto per te, questo. Non vedi che razza di stracci hai indosso? Sono peggio di quelli che avevi quando ti ho visto la prima volta.  
– Tu sei un demone – sibilò il ragazzo.   
Lo guardò sorpreso, udendo un timbro che non conosceva – Lo sai, me lo dicesti tu stesso. Ma cosa cambia? – chiese ancora con un sorriso tranquillo – Sono sempre io, no? Ti ricordi? Lo stesso “Seishiro-sama”, come mi chiamavi, che ti faceva giocare quando eri bambino, che ti insegnava a leggere, che ti lasciava accoccolare sotto le coperte del mio letto quando c’erano i tuoni e ne avevi paura… Ti ricordi il giardino di primavera? Quello con i ciliegi che mi piaceva tanto? Ci passavamo le giornate intere, con Setsuka-chan che suonava il koto – lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, le labbra serrate, come se non capisse. Non sembrava neppure lui – Subaru-kun?  
C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nella sua espressione, come se stesse parlando ad un estraneo, come se i ricordi che stava riportando alla mente non fossero che nella sua mente: era così fallace la memoria degli uomini? Possibile?  
Gli si accostò, cambiando espressione: aveva avuto ragione, non avrebbe dovuto permettere che se ne andasse, che tornasse tra gli uomini; il danno ormai era stato fatto, ma si disse che sarebbe bastato riportarlo nel suo regno perché tutto tornasse come prima.  
Non tollerava l’idea che fosse tutto perduto.  
– Subaru-kun?  
– Mio signore? – Seishiro si volse verso Setsuka – Forse dovreste… – non finì la frase, bloccata dallo shock e dall’orrore: si portò le mani al viso, credendo che le gambe non l’avrebbero sostenuta – Seishiro-sama…  
La figura dell’uomo era piegata in avanti, ancora volta verso di lei, e la lama della spada era attraverso il suo petto, uno spettacolo così bizzarro da sembrare irreale; un rivolo di sangue scivolò giù come una lacrima dall’angolo della sua bocca, lentamente, scarlatto sulla sua pelle.  
– Subaru-kun…? – disse voltandosi verso il ragazzo, con l’elsa della spada ancora stretta tra le mani, il terrore più assoluto sul volto. 

~ * ~

– Ah! – gemette Fuma – Lo ha ammazzato? Padre? Lo ha ucciso?  
– Beh, non penso Fu-chan: i demoni non muoiono come noi esseri umani, e quello era un re.  
– Allora si è salvato? – chiese il bimbo riprendendo a respirare. 

~ * ~

L’alba del giorno dopo illuminava un villaggio distrutto, ma in festa: le misere riserve di cibo e vino erano state tirate fuori per l’occasione, e sembrava la festa dell’inizio della primavera, tanto erano ferventi i preparativi. Gli uomini si erano messi di buona lena a riparare i danni che la venuta dei demoni aveva portato, e persino il dolore dei parenti di coloro che erano periti in quella notte spaventosa era placato dalla gioia di aver visto il capo di quei mostri ferito a morte proprio dallo straniero che era giunto presso di loro solo due mesi prima.  
Oh, quanto diverso era l’atteggiamento che avevano ora nei suoi confronti! Era il loro salvatore e gli dei l’avevano mandato a loro per proteggerli; ecco perché i suoi occhi avevano quel colore così strano, perché era una creatura mandata dal Cielo!  
Eppure, in quel momento di feste, la persona più acclamata giaceva sotto le ruvidi coperte del suo futon, terrorizzato; non si era tolto neppure quel kimono chiazzato di sangue, e ora se ne stava con le braccia strette al petto, tremando senza riuscire a smettere.  
Non si era spaventato tanto per quel che era accaduto: era sconvolto dal volto di quell’uomo, dal modo in cui gli aveva sorriso.   
Lo ricordava.  
Lui che non aveva nulla nella sua memoria, come fosse stata un pozzo troppo profondo perché se ne vedesse il fondo, adesso era assordato dal volto di quell’uomo, dal suo sorriso, dalla sua voce, dalle sue mani… Era un demone quello, un  _demone_! Che ricordi poteva avere di quell’essere? Eppure… eppure continuavano ad affiorargli nella mente immagini brevi, fumose, come immerse nella nebbia del mattino, immagini che non avevano nulla dell’orrore della notte precedente: ricordava un kimono scuro come quello che quel demone aveva la sera prima, ne ricordava la morbidezza, il profumo, la lucentezza al riverbero delle lampade; ricordava quelle mani lisce, grandi, ricordava il modo in cui carezzavano, ricordava quella voce bassa, con una nota divertita che la rendeva piacevole da ascoltare; ricordava… ricordava così tanto, e non capiva da dove venissero tutte quelle immagini. Era terrorizzato, perché una morsa gli stringeva il cuore fino a soffocarlo e lui sapeva che non era paura, ma  _dolore_.  
Soffriva… soffriva per quel demone? Aveva salvato il villaggio uccidendolo, e ora il dispiacere gli strozzava il respiro in gola.  
Il capo villaggio chiamò da fuori la porta e lui riuscì a trovare un alito di fiato per dirgli “Avanti”.  
Il vecchio lo guardò con affetto e sedette con qualche difficoltà accanto al futon nel quale era disteso – Mi hanno detto che non hai toccato cibo… Non dovresti, alla tua età: sei così magro che temiamo per la tua salute.  
Subaru non riuscì a rispondere, ma lo fissò da sotto in su – Voi… sapete chi era quel demone?  
L’uomo lo fissò preoccupato – Non ricordi? Tu stesso mi hai raccontato, quando sei arrivato presso di noi che sei stato cresciuto da quel demone.  
– Io? – gli parve che un fuoco divampasse violento nel suo petto e si alzò furiosamente, con occhi spiritati da pazzo – Ditemi, parlate sul serio? Perché non ricordo?  
Il vecchio capo, scosso, gli fece cenno di rimettersi a letto – Ricordo che il precedente Anziano del villaggio mi raccontava che, chi veniva dal Regno sulla montagna, dimenticava tutto ciò che gli era capitato lì. Forse è ciò che è capitato anche a te.  
– Dunque… ditemi – Subaru si inginocchiò disperato sul futon, fissando sconvolto gli occhi dell’uomo – Raccontatemi quel che sapete.  
L’uomo lo fissò e lentamente, con la sua tremolante voce da vecchio, gli ripeté quel che il giovane gli aveva raccontato solo due mesi prima; e, mentre quelle parole gli scivolavano nella mente, Subaru sentiva riaffiorare ancor di più i ricordi – Avevi questo con te – concluse il capo villaggio facendosi portare dalla nipote il kimono con il quale era giunto al villaggio: il ragazzo se lo portò al viso e tante immagini lo colpirono come schiaffi feroci, facendolo scoppiare in singhiozzi, riportandogli il ricordo di un tempo così felice che sentiva il cuore in pezzi al pensiero di averlo perduto per sempre. 

~ * ~

– E… e finisce così? – chiese Fuma deluso.  
– Beh, no: dicono che il ragazzo sia fuggito dal villaggio, quella notte, e che non vi abbia più fatto ritorno. Alcuni dicono che si sia tolto la vita, altri che i demoni fossero venuti ad ucciderlo per vendicare il loro sovrano.  
– Ma… – il bambino si morse un labbro – È triste, così… Non è giusto! Era un po’ scemo, ma non sapeva che il Re lo aveva cresciuto e gli voleva bene!  
Seishiro gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia – È solo una favola, Fu-chan, non essere triste.  
– Ma proprio perché è una favola dovrebbe finire bene!  
L’uomo ci pensò un po’ su e sì, convenne con lui; chiamò una domestica e mise il figlio a letto, baciandogli la fronte e uscendo per tornare ai suoi appartamenti. Uscì fuori, nel buio cupo della notte, e guardò alla luna piena e candida che c’era nel cielo; continuò a seguire la linea dell’engawa finché non giunse davanti agli shoji della stanza dove dormiva suo fratello e, posando una mano sulla maniglia, si fermò.  
Ma proprio perché è una favola dovrebbe finire bene! ripeté la voce di Fuma nella sua mente. 

~ * ~

Fuma se ne stava rannicchiato sotto le coperte, steso su un fianco, senza riuscire ad addormentarsi: eppure era strano, perché era tardissimo. Continuava a rimuginare sulla favola che gli aveva raccontato il padre, e si sentiva triste, come quando mangiava qualcosa di amaro e gli restava un saporaccio in bocca che non riusciva a mandare via. Sentì gli shoji della stanza aprirsi e fece finta di dormire, pensando che fosse Sumire che veniva a controllarlo.  
– Fu-chan?  
– Padre? – rispose alzandosi sorpreso.   
Seishiro si stese accanto a lui – Mi è venuto in mente come finisce davvero la favola.  
– Davvero? – rispose il bambino, scacciando ogni minima traccia di sonno dagli occhi.  
– Sì.  
– Ma non è che mi state dicendo una bugia? Che non finisce davvero così?  
Il padre sorrise nel buio alla furbizia del figlio – No, è un finale segreto: il manoscritto su cui venne scritta questa storia era conservato in un monastero; un giorno, durante un incendio, la pergamena prese fuoco e il finale della favola andò perduto. Ma uno dei giovani monaci, che amava questa storia al punto che l’aveva imparata a memoria, trascrisse anche la parte mancante e la salvò: solo che era una copia sola, perciò nessuno la conosce.  
– E perché voi la conoscete?  
– Perché… – Seishiro ci pensò un attimo – Perché mio fratello viveva in quel tempio, l’ha scoperta e me l’ha raccontata.  
– Avete un fratello, padre? – chiese Fuma sorpreso – È lo zio che aspettavate per il funerale del nonno?  
– Sì… ma pensavo volessi conoscere il finale della storia.  
– Sì, sì! – rispose il bambino ansioso.  
– Allora – cominciò Seishiro stendendosi sul futon alle spalle del figlio. 

~ * ~

Quella notte Subaru uscì di soppiatto dalla casa del capo villaggio: fuori l’aria era gelida, ma lui tremava già così tanto che neppure se ne accorse. Aveva la mente offuscata, e la sola cosa che riusciva a pensare era che voleva sapere cosa ne fosse stato di quell’uomo, cosa ne fosse stato di lui, di  _loro_  nel passato che non voleva riaffiorare alla sua mente. Camminò tremante verso il bosco, con la piccola lampada fumosa in mano, incespicando ad ogni passo.  
Arrivò vicino al bosco dopo tanto camminare e si fermò terrorizzato alle sue soglie: era buio, spaventoso, come fosse un enorme mostro dal manto soffice che, alla luce della luna, si arrampicava sulla montagna; lo fissò terrorizzato, incapace di andare avanti e di tornare indietro.   
Si sedette lì, in mezzo alla polvere della campagna, e iniziò a piangere in silenzio; una folata di vento riuscì ad infilarsi all’interno della carta che avvolgeva la lampada e ne spense la luce. Subaru rimase a fissare quel punto che prima era fiocamente illuminato con il freddo che gli gelava le lacrime sulle guance, senza riuscir più neppure a piangere.  
Poi, di colpo, la luce si riaccese.  
E, a quel lume fioco, vide la figura di un uomo: dall’orlo inferiore del kimono saliva un drago fatto in fili d’argento, e il suo grande capo dagli occhi di filo scarlatto giaceva sul petto del demone che aveva ferito a morte il giorno prima.  
– Tu… – balbettò.  
Seishiro sorrise – Sono un demone, Subaru-kun: pensi davvero che una spada sia sufficiente ad uccidermi?  
Il ragazzo sentì una tale voglia di ridere che, invece di disperdere le sue lacrime, le aumentò: si aggrappò alla stoffa di quel kimono e posò il capo contro l’uomo, piangendo.  
– Avanti, Subaru-kun – disse l’uomo inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, prendendogli le braccia.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò e, di colpo, disse – Seishiro-sama…  
Il sovrano sorrise e se lo tirò contro il petto – Adesso andiamo a casa, Subaru-kun. 

~ * ~

– Ecco, ora è finita.  
Fuma si agitò sotto le coperte per voltarsi verso il padre – Che bello! – il padre rise divertito – E vissero per sempre felici e contenti?  
– Sì, Fu-chan.  
E, quando tornò nella sua stanza e si infilò nel letto, prendendo tra le braccia suo fratello, gli parve di sentire ancora la voce del figlio.  
E vissero per sempre felici e contenti?  
Sorrise e pensò che, per una notte, poteva anche credere che ci sarebbe stato un lieto fine anche per lui e il suo Subaru.


End file.
